Miniature cameras are well known. Miniature cameras are widely used in contemporary cellular telephones. They are also used in other devices, such as laptop computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Miniature cameras can even be used as stand alone devices for such applications as security and surveillance.
Contemporary miniature cameras, such as those used in cellular telephones, do not typically have zoom lenses. Zoom lenses necessitate the use of one or more additional lens elements that inherently increase the length of the camera (at least according to contemporary practice). As those skilled in the art will appreciate, miniature cameras for cellular telephones and the like are subject to strict size constraints. These size constrains limit the overall length of the camera and thus either prohibit the use of zoom lenses or substantially mitigate the effectiveness thereof by limiting the number of lens elements and/or the range of motion thereof.
However, zoom lenses are desirable. Zoom lenses provide magnification that enhances the detail of images, such as those taken from a distance. As such, it is desirable to have a zoom lens in the camera of a cellular telephone or the like. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a zoom lens that is short enough in length to be used in miniature cameras, such as those cameras that are used in cellular telephones and the like.